Darkness turned to Light
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: Erin and Jay started dating after she left for the task force. A surprise after they broke up. What will happen? I do not own anything, So please all credit goes to Dick Wolf and NBC.
1. Chapter 1

Jay walked into the locker room and walked over to Erin.  
"Voight Knows!"

"I know Jay."

"I said We should come clean a month ago,I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Jay,You know It's not that easy for me." Erin started crying. Jay put his hand on her cheek.

"We'll always have each other's backs..."

"Always!"  
 **(Credit to the Writer's for the beginning)**

The next day Erin walked into Intelligence, all groggy and she wasn't really feeling good. She sat down and glanced at Jay then looked back at the pile of paperwork sitting on her desk.

She felt the need to throw up,She ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet.  
After she finished She got up and walked to Hank's office  
"I'm feeling kinda under the weather. Can I go home early?"

"Yeah. I'll give you the next couple days off."

Erin went home and slept in her bed. She woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. When she got into the living room. Jay was standing there

"Jay,W..What are you doing here?"

"Erin,I know you aren't feeling good."

"Jay,I'm feeling fine."

Jay cleared his throat.  
"Erin,I know you because we've been partners for 3 years now. Tell me what's wrong."

"Jay,I'm pregnant."

"Erin,I'll help you raise the baby. I want to help you." Jay said

"Jay,Hank will find out it's yours and then He'll go all crazy and I'll lose my job. I'll raise the baby so you can keep it."

"Erin,When you make up your mind. I'll be here. I'll be ready to help you. I love you."  
Jay started walking out then door When He walked back in and kissed her.

"Erin,Can I ask you one question?"

"Yeah."

"How far along are you and Will you tell me what you are having?"

"I'm 10 weeks and Yeah. I hope it's a girl. You will be known as her Uncle not her Dad because again Jay,I don't want you to lose your job."

"Erin,I hope it's a girl so she can be just like you. But I also hope it's a boy so I can teach him how to shoot. And He won't be outnumbered."

"Whoa Tiger,He's not even born yet but if it makes you feel any better. My Doctor's appointment is today and I can find out the gender because the doctor is doing the blood test."

"Is He or She going to have my name or yours?"

"I was going to give he or she yours but you can't tell Hank or anyone. What their last name is."

Jay kissed her again.

"Erin,I'll see you in a couple days."

Erin left soon after He did and drove to her appointment.

"Erin Lindsay."

Erin got up from the chair and walked to the room. The doctor took the blood test and She waited. She waited for the test results. The nurse came back into the room and showed her the test.

"Ms. Lindsay,it's a girl."

"A girl. Yay!"

Erin went to Walgreen's and got a card for Hank's birthday. She signed it with the baby's name and she also signed it.

Erin walked into Hank's office.  
"Hank,Happy Birthday."

"Erin,You are sick."

"Read the card Hank."  
Hank opened the card and saw Erin's signature and Another.

"Happy Birthday Grandpa. Love Taylor."

Hank looked up from the card and smiled then gave Erin a hug.

"A girl huh."

"Yeah,I'm glad."

"Congrats Erin. I love you and if you need anything call me. Also you are on desk duty until your maternity leave."

"I'm okay with that."

Erin walked out the office.

"I have an announcement."

"Erin,What is it?" asked Antonio

"I'm having a baby and it's a girl. Her name is Taylor Camille."

"I wish it was a boy." said Adam

"Maybe next time Adam."

 **this is so short but for a reason. I hope you enjoy this. Next chapter will be up soon I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling in Love Again

4 years later

Taylor ran into Intelligence and hugged her Mom  
"Mommy!"

"Hey Baby girl. Did you have fun with Uncle Jay?"

"Yeah. I did. Mommy he got me ice cream."

"Taylor,you were supposed to keep it a secret."

"I'm sorry Uncle Jay."

"It's okay. Erin she had a blast." Taylor chuckled as her mom wiped some chocolate off her face.

"I'm glad. Taylor,Mommy has one more thing to do then we are gonna leave. I promise."

"Okay Mommy." Taylor jumped onto her uncle's lap.

"I love you Uncle Jay." Taylor kissed him on the cheek.  
Jay brushed her dirty blonde hair out of her face with his finger.

"I love you too Taylor." Erin couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughter.

Erin finished up her paperwork. She stood up from her desk and walked towards Jay's.

"Come on Taylor. Let's go. Mommy has a surprise."

"But Mommy. Can I go to Uncle Jay's?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him."

"Uncle Jay can I go to your house?" Jay looked at Erin then back at Taylor. He nodded his head.  
Taylor jumped off his lap and ran towards her Mom.  
"Mommy,I'll miss you." Erin picked her up.

"Baby girl. I'll miss you too. Have fun at Uncle's Jay's. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mommy,Where is Daddy?" Erin gave Jay a stare then looked back at her daughter.

"Um. I don't know baby girl. Why don't we go get you cleaned up for his house." Erin picked her up and walked her to the locker room. Lainey was running around it like someone was chasing her.  
"Are you her dad?" asked Alvin

Jay turned his head and nodded.  
"Yeah. But we kept it a secret to save my job which I don't care about."

"Jay go get your girls." Alvin patted his back. Jay couldn't help but smile.

"Taylor! Be careful!" Erin picked her up and kissed her.

"Momma,I promise. Besides, it's Uncle Jay's house."

"Have fun." Erin put her down and she went running into Jay's lap.

"Ow. Taylor." Jay chuckled.

"You ready kid?" Taylor nodded her head real big. Jay grabbed her hand and walked outside with her after tugging on her hat. Jay put her in the car seat then buckled her in and started to drive to his house. Jay unbuckled her and took her out the carseat.

"Uncle Jay, do you know who my daddy is?" Taylor asked as they were both walking up to the apartment

"I don't know. Do you want pizza?" Taylor shook her head then ran towards her room at his house. She grabbed her Nemo stuffed animal and jumped onto the couch.

"Dad,Can we watch Nemo?"

Jay sat down next to her as his mouth shot wide open. "Look Tay,I'm not your dad. I'm your uncle." One Day Jay realized he'd tell her the truth and maybe it will be soon.

Erin sat at the bar in Molly's drinking beer when a man came up to her and started talking to her. "I'm Ryan." He put his hand out for her to shake it.

"I'm Erin."

"That's cool where do you work Erin?"

Erin smiled then took another sip of her drink. "I'm a Detective for Intelligence. What about you?"

"I'm a firefighter down at firehouse 33. I'm just getting out of a bad breakup." Ryan shot her a smile then bought two beers. They started talking and Erin enjoyed it. She laughed most of the time.

"Come on Taylor, let's go to bed." Taylor moaned as Jay picked up the sleeping kid, and put her in the bed. Jay tucked her in then stood in the doorway staring at her like he was in a trance. He loved her so much words couldn't explain it. He just wished he could tell her.

"I love you Taylor." t Jay heard the sound of cries coming from her room. He got up from the couch and opened the door.

"I don't feel good." Taylor cried. Jay sat her up and felt for fever.

"Okay baby. Let me go grab the thermometer." Jay ran to the kitchen and grabbed the thermometer. He checked her temperature and it was 103.5.

"Shit. Let me call your mom."

"My stomach hurts." She cried. She lied down on the bed, and pulled the blanket on her.

"No baby girl. You gotta go to the hospital. Come see." Jay picked her up and grabbed her stuffed animal then put her in the car seat then sped to the hospital.

"Will,she's running high fever. I'm gonna call Erin." Jay dialed her number it picked up right away.

"What's wrong Jay?" Ryan scoffed.

"Taylor and I are in the hospital. She has a 103.5 fever and stomach pains. Just get here quickly." Jay cried.

"I'll be there quickly." Erin hung up the phone and grabbed her purse.

"Who's Jay and where are you going?"

"My daughter she's in the hospital. I gotta go. Jay is her godfather." Erin ran out the door.

"I'll come with." Erin smiled then got into her car and she sped to the hospital. Ryan followed her into Chicago Med.

"Jay,where is she?" Erin yelled,Jay pointed to the room where Taylor was. He stopped Ryan dead in his tracks.

"Who are you?" Jay asked putting his hand on his chest stopping him from moving anymore.

"I'm Erin's friend. And you must be Jay? Her daughter's godfather?"

"Yeah what's your name?" Jay asked,Ryan scoffed then rolled his eyes.

"Ryan,no need to get all protective Jay. I'm a firefighter and I was taught to not beat women. So chill." Erin grabbed Taylor's hand and kissed her forehead.

Erin sat next to her daughter, and texted Hank. He said he'd be there in a few minutes. Will walked back into the room not with a smile.

"Erin,Taylor,she has a broken rib. How do you think she got that?"

Erin's mouth shot open. "Will,I i don't know. Probably from school. She hasn't complained. Will,I didn't hurt her." Erin demanded.

"Erin,I know. I just had to ask. Please check with the school." Jay overheard and ran towards the room.

Jay hugged Erin then went and kissed Taylor on the head.

"I'll stay with her Erin."

"It's fine Jay. She's my daughter." Jay hugged her.

"Technically she's ours." He whispered into her ear

I finally have ideas for this so please comment. I'll have an update up soon. Thanks for reading. Last chapter was literally crap but thanks


	3. Chapter 3: Her Baby Girl

Taylor opened her eyes and saw her mom sitting next to her. "Mommy,I feel yucky." Erin kissed her forehead.

"I know baby girl. I'm sorry. Uncle Will is gonna get you better though." Taylor started coughing.

"Mommy,where is uncle Jay?" Erin smiled, then got up and woke the sleeping Jay up to let him see her.

"Hey baby girl. How's my little princess doing?" Jay asked. Taylor smiled then sat up.

Hank walked into the room and sat down on the couch. He watched Jay kiss her.

"I feel good. My tummy hurts." She started crying again. Erin sat down and held her hand.

"Mommy,where is uncle Will?" Will showed up in the doorway.

"What's wrong T?" Will asked, moving closer to Erin.

"My tummy hurts really badly.." Will put her shirt up and saw her stomach.

"Okay Taylor, I'm gonna need to do an x-Ray. Okay?" She shook her head.

"No. Let Mommy come with me." Taylor cried.

"Baby girl I'm gonna go with you.." Erin assured kissing her daughter.

"Okay Mommy." Jay stepped out and took a phone call.

"Hello? What's wrong?" Jay asked

"Hi Jay, it's Allie.." Jay moved the phone away from his ear and scoffed then hung it up. He walked over to Ryan

"Hey Ryan, I'm Jay, I'm Taylor's uncle." Jay shook his hand.

"Also if you hurt those girls.. I promise that's the last thing you'll do.." Jay smiled and walked away. He peeked in the window and smiled.

"Will, I'm gonna head out." Will chuckled..

"Little bro you better get your ass back in there.. Erin is looking for you.. Taylor wants her uncle." Jay smiled and walked back into the room.

"Hey Erin, I'm gonna head home. Okay! I'll come back tomorrow. Keep me updated."

"Jay just stay here.. Taylor is gonna wake up and want to see you after all you are her favorite person.."

"Are you having any thoughts about telling Hank?" Erin shook her head

"No. I just want you to be in her life as much as possible.. Jay she loves you."

"Erin, I am in her life as much as possible but I need to go home.."

"Jay, why do you need to go home so badly? I'm pretty sure your nieces life is more important." Erin yelled moving closer to Jay.

"Erin, I have a girlfriend at home.. She stopped by this morning and I'm never home because I'm always at work or watching Taylor.." Erin pointed her finger

"Jay Halstead don't you dare ever blame my daughter for not letting you see your damn girlfriend.. Last I checked Taylor is more important but I guess not.. Go Jay!" Erin yelled

"I never meant it like that Erin! I love that girl and you know it.. She means the world to me." Erin rolled her eyes

"Jay, you did mean it like that. You know it and I know it." Erin yelled backing up a step and seeing Taylor waking up..

"Look Erin, I don't have a girlfriend I just wanted to see how you would react to me saying I did. Because I'd rather see you with someone else than the guy you have now.. Erin you and I both know the only girl who has my heart is that girl lying in the bed. She is the only girl I love. She is the only I ever will love!"

"You better stay in this room the whole damn night.. I mean it.. You said Always the day in the hospital having her.."

"Yeah I did and I meant it.. I'm always going to protect her."

"MOMMY!" Taylor yelled  
Erin ran back into the room and saw her daughter chuckling

"Yes baby girl?"

"When can I go home?" Erin chuckled sitting down

"Tay, you can't. Your uncle Will has to monitor you overnight tomorrow morning we can." Taylor crossed her arms and started crying

"Mommy,I want to go home. Now. I feel better."

Jay stepped in. "Taylor, how about after you get out. I'll take you out for ice cream. You and me kid.." Taylor smiled.

"Okay..." She said quietly. Erin walked out of the room and let Jay and Taylor talk. She walked into the waiting room

"Hey Ryan, you can go.. I mean she's okay." Ryan moved closer to Erin.

"No I'm going to stay..." Ryan said firmly

"Yeah.. Thanks for staying.."

"Can I meet her?" Ryan asked

"Sure.. I don't let men usually meet her after first meeting but you are a nice man.." Ryan followed Erin into the room.

"Taylor, sit up.. Mommy wants you to meet someone."

"Hi Taylor, I'm your moms friend Ryan." Taylor rolled her eyes then looked at her uncle

"Why are you here?" Taylor asked

"Because your mom told me about you and I wanted to make sure you were alright.."

"Okay." Ryan and Erin stepped out for a moment. Taylor turned her head to Jay.

"Uncle Jay you should date Mommy.. I think she likes you." Taylor giggled then smiled

"Tay, I don't know she seems happy with Ryan. I'm not so sure that she likes me.." Taylor crossed her arms

"But I like you better.. I don't like Ryan." She rolled her eyes

"I know baby girl.. Maybe One Day.." Jay chuckled because he remembered the time they were at the bar and they said that..

"Daddy.." Jay got up and walked over to Erin... He pulled her aside

"Erin we are telling her soon.. We can't keep it from her.. She's already asking me to date you.."

"Jay, she's four its not like she knows any better.. She doesn't. Well you dating me doesn't sound like a bad idea.." Erin moved closer.

"It doesn't but Erin unless you want to tell Hank.. Then we'll do it but you said no the first time.."

"Yeah Jay. That's the only thing stopping me.. I love you but I don't want to be fired.." Jay smiled

"I know Erin. I'll keep it a secret.. I won't tell a soul just know I'm going to protect you if anything happens.."

Taylor fell asleep and Erin sat with her.. Jay walked out and took a phone call

"Jay, any news on Taylor?" Alvin asked

"Yeah. She's going to be okay. They wanted to keep her another night to check her ribs out.. She is going home tomorrow though.."

"Alright Hank told me to call since he went home. I wanted to check.. Kevin, and Tony are coming by they bought Taylor a stuffed animal." Al chuckled

"Well then.. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for calling Al."

Jay hung up the phone and saw Adam Kevin and Antonio standing in front of him with a big bear stuffed animal..

"Guys she's spoiled already." Jay chuckled

"So. Who cares. She's four and she's in the hospital.. She's our niece we had to get her something." Antonio said

"She's sleeping but she'll probably wake up. Go in there.." Adam stopped in front of him, Kevin and Antonio walked into the room

"Jay, we all know.. Just tell Hank.. Taylor should know you are her dad.." Adam patted his back and smiled

"Adam, I wish it was that easy.. Literally he'll probably chop my head off with his knife." Adam chuckled as he looked over Jay's shoulder and saw Antonio and Kevin making a fool out of themselves.

"Jay, look.." Jay started laughing as Kevin was dancing making Taylor laugh...

"Uncle Kevin, you are so funny." She said in between the laughs. Erin stood back and watched. No one in the room could help but laugh.

"Taylor what do you say to uncle Kevin and uncle Tony?"

"Thank you for the giraffe." Kevin walked over and kissed her

"Bye Taylor. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye bye uncle Uncle Kevin."

Antonio walked over and kissed her forehead then left the hospital.

Taylor fell asleep soon after they left. Erin sat next to her daughter in the chair sound asleep. Jay was out in the waiting room lying on the chair.

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry for not updating. I was trying to finish it. I'll have an update up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Back and Forth

**Next Month: February**

Erin woke up the next morning to the laughing coming from outside her door. Taylor had gone to bed early the night before and she was probably up early.

Ryan looked over and kissed Erin then he threw on a shirt.

"Mommy! Someone is at the door. You always told me to never open the door so I didn't." Erin chuckled

"Okay baby. Mommy is coming!" Erin yelled. Taylor ran into her room and grabbed her nemo stuffed animal. She plopped herself on the couch and watched as her mom came out of her room. Erin walked to the door and opened it. It was Jay.

"Hey Jay, What are you doing here this early?" Erin asked looking back at Ryan walking towards the kitchen.

"I uh wanted to talk to you, but you are obviously busy. So I'll see you at work.." Taylor heard his voice and ran towards him

"Uncle Jay!" Jay bent down and hugged her.

"Hi baby." Jay kissed her forehead.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked moving away from him.

"Home.. I have to go visit a friend." Jay said almost bursting into tears.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Erin asked,

"Nothing.."

"Mommy, can I go with uncle Jay?" Taylor asked  
Erin bent down and pushed the hair out of her face

"I don't know baby.." Taylor looked up at Jay and he shook his head. Then he bent down and picked her up.

"Bye bye Mommy.." Taylor waved Jay walked out of there and put her in the car seat.

"Uncle Jay, where are we going?" Taylor asked clinging tight to her Nemo.

"Baby girl we are going to visit my friend Stacy.."

"Okay that was weird, but Ryan we are kid free.. So.." Erin smiled as Ryan walked over and picked her up. He threw her on the bed...

"Who's Stacy?" Taylor asked

"My girlfriend. You get to meet her.. You'll love her Tay." Jay chuckled as he parked his truck.

"Okay Uncle Jay.. I still think you should date mommy. Ryan is cool but you are better." Taylor chuckled as her uncle was tickling her When he unbuckled her seatbelt.

Jay grabbed her tiny hand and they both walked into the apartment building.

"Knock on the door.." Jay said, Taylor looked up then knocked on the door. She started laughing.

"Hey Stacy, this is my niece Taylor.." Jay smiled as she kissed him.

"Jay, come in. Taylor nice to meet you." Taylor jumped up.

"Nice to meet you too.." Taylor sat down on the couch and waited for Jay to turn on the tv and put on Sofia the First.

"I know what you want baby girl." Jay grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.

Jay and Stacy walked into the kitchen and sat down. Stacy gave him a cup of coffee.

"I don't know Stacy... I love you a lot." Jay smiled.

"Uncle Jay, Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry." Taylor said running into the kitchen jumping into her uncle's lap.

"Yeah we can.. Do you want to get food with Stacy?" Taylor shook her head no.

"No... I want Mommy to come." Jay chuckled

"Tay, mommy is at home with Ryan.. You and I can go.. Do you want to go to the park?" Taylor shook her head

"Stacy, I'll see you tomorrow.. Coffee shop 9 o clock.." Jay shot her a smirk then walked out the door

"Alright." Stacy said not very confidently. Jay buckled Taylor in then started driving towards the park.

Jay picked up his phone and called Erin she didn't answer so he left a voicemail.  
"Hey Erin,I'm takin Taylor to the park then for breakfast. I'll bring her home soon." He said hanging up his phone

"Uncle Jay, are you my daddy?" Taylor asked.. Jay cleared his throat

"No. I'm not Taylor.."

"Well who is? Mommy won't tell me.." Taylor crossed her arms

"Taylor, I don't know... Your mommy won't tell me.." Jay cracked smile.

Erin called him panicking.

"Jay, where's Taylor?"

"In the back seat.. What's wrong?" Jay asked

"Nothing.. I was just a little worried about her.. Jay, you can tell her.."

"Erin, I just told her I don't know who her dad is.." Erin covered her mouth

"Jay, Ryan and I are going out tonight. Can you watch her?"

"I was going out with Stacy. I'll ask Jack.. He said he'd be home tonight." Erin scoffed

"Okay.. Make sure she is careful.. I don't want her getting hurt."

"Erin she's with her cousin, She'll be okay.. I promise if anything happens I'm killing him myself." Erin chuckled hanging up the phone.

"So we are good to go Er?" Ryan asked

"Yes we are.." Erin walked closer to him and kissed him..

Jay picked his sleeping niece up and walked into the apartment with her. Jack was already there waiting for them.

"Jack she's sleeping but you know.." Jack shook his head then pushed Jay out the door. Taylor woke up and started laughing.

"Tay what's so funny?" Jack asked chuckling

"Mommy said that you were busy with school." Jack backed up and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want Ice cream?" Taylor shook her head and ran towards him.

She jumped onto the chair and waited as Jack handed her a bowl. Jack handed her the bowl filled with ice cream. Taylor smiled and started eating her ice cream. Jack chuckled and started texting Erin.

"Hey Erin, she's fine.. I'll see you soon I guess." Jack turned his phone off until he heard a beep.

"Alright good. I love you. Tell your Uncle don't tell Taylor.. I I don't think I want her to know." Jack rolled his eyes then texted okay back.

"Tay,it's time for bed." Taylor crossed her arms and sat down on the couch.

"Taylor Camille Halstead. Come on.. Bed." Jack said before picking her up.

"Did you forget I'm like ten times bigger than you?" Jack started tickling her as he walked her into her room.

"I love you Jack." Taylor said kissing him before he put her down.

"I love you too. I'll see you in the morning.." Taylor shook her head then laid down in her bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jack walked out of the room and laid on the couch. He closed his eyes and fell asleep until he heard Jay come in the door the next morning.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack yelled

"I'm coming in my house." Jack turned his head and looked at the clock.

"Oh at 7 in the morning. You could have knocked. Uncle Jay, Taylor is asleep.." Jay hugged his son.

"When are you and Erin going to tell the little girl in there? I can't keep the secret."

"You will keep the secret as long as we tell you to keep that damn secret Jackson Richard."

"Uncle Jay shes four and she's not stupid." Jay tapped him on the back.

"I know. Go sleep in the bedroom. I'll take the couch.."

"Oh no.."

"Uncle Jay, you need to tell her. It's not fair keeping it from her..." Jack hugged his dad then walked into the spare bedroom that wasn't used for Taylor.

"Tell Erin you love her. You waited too long."

"No I haven't... I'm just waiting until with tell your little sister..." Jay rolled his eyes.

Erin knocked on the door. Jay turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Hello?" Jay said opening the door not expecting to see Erin.

"Come in.."

"Hey Erin!" Jack said giving Jay a look.

"Son you give me that damn look one more time and I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do.." Jay turned around and smiled at Erin.

"Is Taylor sleeping?"

"Yeah she is... Your son is being too much.."

"My son.. Oh no.. He's definitely your kid. Can I go wake my daughter?" Erin walked into her daughter's room and opened up the door.

"Hey Baby girl." Taylor was sitting on her bed watching TV..

"While you two were arguing my daughter was up.. You two are the worst." Erin said starting to laugh.

"No they aren't Mama.. They are the best." Taylor said

"That's why you are my favorite cousin.." Jack said giving her a hug.

"Mommy is Uncle Jay my dad?" Taylor asked looking at her uncle.

"Uh... No he isn't baby.."

"Uncle Jay I think you and Erin should date..." Jack said

Jay threw a pillow at Jackson. Jay started laughing as Jack threw the pillow back.

"Hey Erin, she was good..." Jay said

"Yeah mommy I was a good girl. Can we get ice cream?" Taylor asked

"Yeah baby girl maybe later? It's only 9 in the morning.." Taylor smiled then ran into the kitchen and sat down on the chair.

"Uncle Jay can I have some Chocolate chip pancakes with bananas?" Taylor asked

He looked over at Erin then back st Taylor and shook his head.

"Sure kid but how about blueberry and banana instead of chocolate? I don't think your mommy would really like me giving you junk in the morning.."

"No you can fix it for her. I don't really care.."

"Mommy I want orange juice.."

"Tell .. Jay you got her? I I'm going to go home.."

"Erin, just stay... We don't have work today..."

"J Jay you know I can't.. Ryan.."

"Who cares about him." Jay said smirking

"I guess I can stay.."

"Yay Mommy!" Taylor said

Erin walked towards the kitchen and sat down next to her daughter.

"Mommy, it was fun last night. We watched movies." Erin smiled at the boys.

"That's awesome baby girl.."

"Well do you want to stay with them?" Taylor shook her head and hugged her mom tightly.

"Mommy you should stay too!"

"No baby. It's your time. I'm gonna go." Jay smiled and opened the door for Erin.

"It's time Er." He whispered.

Erin nodded her head as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Erin walked out and started driving home. The snow started pouring down. As she drove when it was time. A car came out and hit her.

It was like time was paused. Her car flipped and everything went rolling.

 **I will have another chapter up in a couple of days. I promise! I hope you liked it, please read and review! It will make my life if you do! I'm sorry for a late update**


	5. Chapter 5: Losing Her

Jay heard his phone ring and looked at it. "Hey! I'm gonna bring your son home don't worry."

"Jay I don't care. Erin." He heard the name and he felt as if the whole world had stopped. He looked at Taylor sitting down playing with her toys.

"What happened? I'll be right there." Jay said

"I I will explain later."

"WILL!" Jay yelled as he hung up the phone.

Jay shot Jack a look then looked at Taylor. "Uncle Jay, what happened?" Taylor asked

"I don't know baby.."

Erin couldn't feel anything, she couldn't hear anything but the loud blares from the sirens.

"I need to incubate!" Shay yelled

"Shay! She's crashing!" Gabby yelled.

The firehouse stood by and watched as they worked on their friend. Hermann stood back with his hat over his heart, and Boden did the same. Kelly held tight to his necklace. Praying for an answer soon.

"Cmon Erin." While everyone was getting snowed on. They watched. They didn't move to get out of the cold.

"Her stats are rising. We have to get her to Med now!"

Kelly noticed a guy coming out of the other car. He threw his hat down and rushed towards him. He pinned him against the car bad punched him.

"SEVERIDE!" Boden yelled pulling him away from the guy. Boden grabbed the guy and walked him to the officers.

"Chief!" Severide yelled

"I know."

Jay grabbed his keys, and his phone. "I gotta go. Jack stay here watch her. I'm calling Hank." Jay said running out the door. Jay got into his truck and drove to Chicago Med.

As he got into the door he saw Erin being wheeled in. He paused and watched as they wheeled her into a room.

"ERIN!" Jay yelled dropping his keys and phone and running towards her.

"Detective you have to leave. You can't be right here." Maggie said pushing him back.

"Thats my best friend the mother of my daughter in there. I'm not leaving until I get an answer on how she's doing!" Jay shouted. Everyone paused and looked at Jay.

Will came out of the elevator and looked around. "Jay, step back. Now!" He yelled

"Make Me." Jay snapped back.

Will pushed him back and made him sit down. "I'm not giving you an answer until you calm down."

"I'm good."

Jack looked at his phone and It was Hank calling. "What's wrong?"

"Erin.. S she got into an accident. I I don't know. I need you to watch Taylor, until we know what's wrong. Kevin is gonna come pick her up."

"O oh okay." Jack said

Jay looked down at his phone and saw an unknown caller calling. He got up and walked outside.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Jay we need you back. The Army needs your leadership once again. You need to report at 0600 hours."

"I I don't know.. It's a bad time." Jay said

"Jay you report in a week." The sergeant said.

"I will be there." Jay walked back inside and slammed his phone down. He sat down and put his face in his palms. Jay heard talking. He just stayed still.

"Jack, why is uncle Kevin here?" Taylor asked

"Because your uncle wants me to take you to see someone."

"Uncle Kevin, I don't want to go." Taylor shouted. Kevin scoffed

Taylor nodded her head and walked out the door holding tight dragging her Nemo stuffed animal. Jack grabbed his phone and charger and followed him.

"Where's Mommy? I want Mommy!" Taylor cried as Kevin picked her up.

"Shh it's okay." Kevin said holding her tight. He put her in the car seat then drove to the hospital.

Taylor laid her head down and fell alseep so Kevin picked her up.

"Jay she fell asleep." Kevin said

"Just lay her down on the chair. I'll see if I can take her home."

"Jay I'll take her home. You stay here."

"No Kev. She's my responsibility. I can take care of her." Jay snapped

"O okay." Hank sat down next to Jay and watched as his granddaughter slept . Jay looked over and noticed him.

"Hank, I don't know what to tell her. I mean her mom is in the hospital. And it could be the last time she's gonna see her and I leave for the Army next week. I have no one to watch her. I don't know what to do." Jay said

"Wait a minute. You got called back?"

"Oh shoot. I wasn't gonna tell anyone." Hank rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Hold on. You mean to tell me you weren't gonna tell anyone anything. You were gonna leave? Leave her! Leave Erin in a hospital bed. Jay! You were just gonna go in the middle of the night. You can't do that if you love them. I know you do. I just didn't care because I saw how happy Erin was and how happy Taylor made You and Erin. I just pushed it off. I didn't say anything because I know you two wouldn't like it. And I don't care if you are gonna date. Halstead you can't just pretend nothing happened. Erin is stuck in a damn coma. Her daughter doesn't know what's going on. And you were just gonna leave."

"Hank.." Jay said stepping back. Taylor started opening her eyes. She looked around got up and hugged her uncle as she burst into tears.

Jay picked her up and hugged her tightly. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"I I heard yelling and I I had a nightmare that mommy and you died in an accident. I don't want it to be true because if it was I wouldn't be able to live. Daddy. Don't die." Taylor said. Jay put her head down on his shoulder bad patted his back.

"Daddy's not going anywhere. I promise. I'm never leaving you." Jay said.

Jay noticed Will coming out. "Will, what happened?"

"I I can't Say because I don't know for sure. Word is going around that she's in a coma. I I don't know if it's true. I hope not. She suffered injuries to her head, legs and stomach."

"Oh my gosh." Jay's heart nearly dropped, he held Taylor right in his arms.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" Taylor asked

"I I I don't know. Here Uncle Kevin is gonna take you to get some food.." Taylor nodded her head bad followed her uncle grabbing his hand.

Jay sat down and looked around. "Hank, I can't believe you knew."

"Well I mean Jay, it's obvious.. She has your dirty blonde hair, and your eyes. She acts like you." Jay chuckled

"She's at my house everyday. Of course she's gonna act like me."

"I'm gonna watch her, while you are gone.."

"Oh and she has your last name that's how I knew."

Jay scoffed. "I didn't even know she had my last name."

"Go get your girl." Hank said pointing to Taylor who was eating an ice cream cone. She smiled at Jay then went running.

"Uncle Jay!" Taylor said

"Hey baby girl. I have to tell you something." Taylor sat down on his lap, and watched as he pushed her hair back.

"I have to leave in a week." Jay said

"Why?"

"I have to go fight overseas. I'm going to save some lives.."

"Are you gonna be gone for a while?"

"Yeah I think I am. But don't worry we can skype every week. You and I. You can tell me about your first day of school.."

"I don't want to go to school if you aren't there. Besides Where's mommy?"

"She's in a hospital room.. I don't know if you can go see her..." Taylor began to Cry.

"Why is she in the hospital?" Taylor asked as she burst into tears.

"She got into an accident, but don't worry she's gonna wake up." Taylor hugged Jay tightly, and he tightened his hug on her.

"I wanna see Mommy." Taylor yelled. Jay picked her up but she fought him.

"No. I want Mommy!" Taylor yelled throwing herself on the ground.

"T, come on." Antonio said bending down to her level.

"No. I want Mommy. I want to see her."

"Come on. We are gonna go home."

Antonio picked her up. "I want to see mommy." Will came out and motioned for Jay.

"Jay you can go see her, and so can Taylor."

"Taylor let's go see her." Taylor climbed down and ran towards her uncles arms. He picked her up and held her tight.

Taylor sat down in a chair next to her mom and looked at all the wires. "Mommy please wake up soon. Uncle Jay is leaving. I just want my mommy back." Taylor climbed down the chair then left the room.

"Hey Erin.. I need you to wake up. Please. I I almost told Taylor, our baby girl. Please just please wake up. I I just want to be able to kiss your lips in public hug you tightly when leaving work. Tell our baby girl that I'm her daddy, and that I love her more than the world. Tell her that Finn is her brother. I just want to say I love you and meant it. I just I want to be able to see you first thing when I wake up. I I leave for the army in a week. And I I'm sorry Erin. I'm sorry for leaving. I I just have to. I love you with all my heart till the day I die. Taylor and I love you very much. I promise I'll be back."

Finn stood out the door listening in. He nodded his head then walked into the door. "Dad. You are leaving us?"

"Y y eah. I I am.. Look I I am sorry.."

 **Jack's Name changed to Finn and a tiny surprise.. I guess. Jay and Erin are Finn's parents. that'll be explained. I promise. Also enjoy this chapter because you'll get a new one tomorrow or Monday. Have a great and safe Labor Day weekend. I enjoy reading your reviews. They make me happy! Thank you so much. Much Love**


End file.
